Me? Afraid? Never!
by Evilkat23
Summary: WISHSHIPPING! FEMALE YUGI! Joey likes Yugi, and wants to ask her out. When the opportunity comes up he doesn't fail to take it. But now, he has to prove himself to her two older, slightly overprotective, and, very scary, twin brother's Yami and Atem.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: Another story? You aren't even that far in your other one!**

**Evilkat:...I just...really like fem Yugi...**

**_Kitty: Whatever. moron. Why don't you use their Japanese names, you know them and it is more accurate._**

**Evilkat:...I don't want to that's why...IT'S MY STORY BACK OFF!**

**_Kitty: *puts hands up* ok, ok, just calm down...lets get to the story then...alrighty...calm down..._**

**Evilkat: Right, here's a key for you guys. **

**Key.**

_Notes or writing. _

_'Thoughts'_

"Okay, Joey! you can do this! you can do this man!" Joey Wheeler mumbled to himself as he walked towards Yugi's locker. He was going to ask her out.

His best friend, Yugi Muto, one of the two female friends he has.

Yugi was a small girl, like really small. She has the biggest most beautiful amethyst eyes that could melt any man's heart. She had long, waist length tri colored hair. Blond, Purple, and Black. It really made her stand out from the rest of the girls. She was also smart, in almost every game he challenged her too she would always win.

He stopped dead in his tracks, she was there at her locker, but she wasn't alone. Her twin brothers, Atem and Yami, where there with her.

"Ehhhh, maybe I'll wait till later..." He said and scurried away. Her brothers where scary to say the least. Both looked almost identical.

They both, like Yugi, had tri colored hair. But unlike the tiny girl, their hair is spiky and in the shape of a star. They both had blond bangs and blonde spikes running though their hair, violet outlines and the rest was all black. They, also like their sister, were small, taller than her, but smaller than a normal teenager. Though they were small, they were defiantly ones to be feared.

Duke once took Yugi out on a date, he never showed up to school until three days after the date and his nose was broken. Rumors ran around the school like wild fire. They say that Duke made Yugi cry and that Yami and Atem beat him up for it.

Naturally, Joey asked Yugi about this, all she did was shrug and change the subject. Leading him to believe that it was true.

"Hey! Joey!"

'_Dammit.'_ was all he could think as Yugi called for him, he didn't scurry fast enough. The girl ran up to him and he faced her with a smile.

"Hey Yuge! I was just heading to my next class." He explained and she smiled at him, a smile so sweet that he swore he got cavities from.

"Well, we have the same classes, so we can walk together." She said and started to walk with him. He could only nod then quickly look away, feeling his face heat up. Why did she have to be so damn cute?!

They walked in silence, the awkward, I-don't-know-what-to-say silence. They made it to their class and sat in their respective seats. Joey in front of the class, where the teacher can see him, and Yugi, right behind him.

The teacher started to do the lesson, Joey took out some paper and started to copy the notes.

Then, out of nowhere, a folded up piece of paper landed right on his desk. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, he unfolded it.

_Wanna go to the arcade after school?_ It read, he recognized the handwriting as Yugi's, he quickly scribbled down a 'yes.' in reply then idly dropped it down by his feet and scooted it back towards her desk. He heard the sound of a pencil dropping behind him. Followed by the sound of paper being unfolded.

He went back to writing down the notes on the board thinking that was the end of it, but, like before, the paper was tossed on his desk.

Once again, he made sure the teacher wasn't looking and unfolded the paper once more.

'M_ovies afterward? I'll pay. _

He blinked and then sighed, writing down his reply.

_Sure, sounds great. I can pay for myself though._

Placing the paper on the ground, he slid it back with his foot and went back to writing his notes down. He then stopped, not because a piece of paper landed on his notes but because he just thought of something.

'_Did Yugi just ask me on a date?'_

**_Kitty: Well that was short._**

**Evilkat: Hush! *smacks Kitty***

**_Kitty: Ow! what the hell!?_**

**Evilkat: Now, Please review and be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kitty: Hm, man, I had some interesting cards._**

**Evilkat: Looking at your old deck?**

**_Kitty: Yeah. Brings back memories..._**

**Evilkat: You left the same year you were made, how could you have memories?**

**_Kitty: I didn't leave! You pushed me out! You had to make room for your 'OC'S'_**

**Evilkat: Hey! don't start getting bitchy!**

**_Kitty: I'm not getting bitchy!_**

**Evilkat: oh yeah, sure, whatever, urg, lets just move on with the story.**

"So, let it go, let it go..." Yugi sang slightly as she and Joey walked down the street, away from the theater. It was dark out, the streets and sidewalks only lighted by the dim yellow lights on poles. Joey smiled as he watched her, she walked, swinging her hips from side to side as she sang.

"Let the storm rang on, the cold never bother me anyway." She grabbed on to one of the poles and twirled on it. Still humming.

"Man, those song's are catchy." She said as she jumped down from the pole, Joey chuckled and just ruffled her hair softly. She only slapped his hand away playfully and moved her hair back in place.

"So, I had fun tonight, did you?" She asked breaking the silence slightly and he nodded.

"Yeah, I did, the movie was good." Joey chirped with a slight smile. Yugi turned away and smiled, tucking a piece of hair away from her face and behind her ear. Joey couldn't see the small blush that started to spread across her face.

"So...uh..Yuge, I have a question." Joey said slowly and Yugi looked at him quickly.

"Yes. What is it?" She questioned as they walked along the street.

"Was...Was-...Yuge! ARG!"

Yugi flinched when Joey stopped walking and turned around, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He then turned back around with a awkward sloppy smile.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked him, feeling awkward her self, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Yugi..." He started, taking a slow deep breath. Yugi only blinked underneath the dim yellow light.

"Yugi..." Joey said again, and Yugi shifted her eyes around feeling even more awkward.

"Yugi..."

"Yes, Joey, my name is Yugi..." She said, hoping to snap him out of whatever trance he put himself in.

"Eh heh, right, err...never mind, lets just walk." Joey said and motioned for them to continue. Yugi only nodded and walked on, the Kame Game Shop not too far away.

"Yugi, wait." Joey said stopping once again, Yugi turned around and faced him, her eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"...Was t-this a date?" He asked, finally spitting his question out. There was a silence, Yugi bit her lip, now her turn to try and find the right words.

"...I don't know, was it? because if it was, then yes. If it wasn't, then it was just hanging out as friends." She said with a soft smile.

"I-I would like to think of it as a date." Joey mumbled to her and she smiled.

"Then, it was a date." She said plainly to him. Joey took a deep breath and once again, motioned for them to walk once more.

When the shop was only fifty feet away, Joey stopped once more and Yugi turned and chuckled at him once again.

"Joey, I have to get home sometime." She said and he nodded.

"I know, I know, it's just...I want another one." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Another?" She questioned, she, of course, knew what Joey was talking about.

"Eh...C'mon Yuge, you know." He said rubbing the back of his head. Yugi giggled at him, then kissed his cheek, Joey instantly tensed up and turned bright red.

"I'd love another one, let's talk more on it tomorrow though." She said and all Joey could do was just slowly nod, still bright red and trying to find his voice. She only giggled once more and then started to walk towards her home. Joey watched as she got to the door, then turned and gave him one last wave before heading inside. Once she was inside, Joey started to happily jump up and down happily cheering. He then turned and walked back towards his own home, a skip in his step.

'_I can't wait to tell Tristan!'_

_-transition, next day.-_

"Wow, You must be pretty excited, man!" Tristan said as he slapped Joey on the back. Joey only leaned back in his chair and rubbed the tip of his nose with the side of his finger.

"Eh, It's nothin'" He said nonchalantly, Tristan only chuckled at Joey.

"Yeah, right, Spazz." Tristan said to him and Joey snorted.

"AH!" Joey cried as his chair was suddenly leaned back farther, giving the feeling of falling, only he didn't fall, but he did find himself face to face with Yugi's older brothers. Yami had his hands on the back of Joey's chair, leaning it back.

"Oh, Uh, look at the time, I gotta go!" Tristan said and turned and left, Joey wanted to yell at his buddy to come back but then he realized, he didn't blame him for running off. Just by looking into Yami's eyes he knew there was going to be some serious trouble.

"Chasing after our sister we see, like the dog you are." Yami said with a sneer and instantly Joey responded back.

"I am NOT a dog!"

"You sound, look, act, and smell like one." Atem shot back and Joey wanted to punch him, he wanted to punch both of them, but, he held back. It wouldn't do anything and it probably wouldn't get him any good points with Yugi. Instead, he just clenched his fist in rage.

"Look, we are going to make this quick, stay away from Yugi." Yami ordered.

Joey narrowed his eyes.

"That's not for you to order, that's for Yugi to say." Joey said, his tone now deadly.

Yami and Atem looked at each other, then Atem nodded. Yam let go of the chair, causing Joey to fall on the floor.

"Listen here, we only want the best for our sister! like I said before, you are only a mutt. Smelling the opportunity to hump her at any moment!"

"That is not true! I would never use Yugi just for sex!" Joey yelled, getting up from the fallen chair, he had heard enough, he lost temper. He went to though a punch at Yami, only the spiky haired teen caught his fist. Yami didn't even flinch when he did it, he then smirked.

"Like a dog with no teeth." was all he said then he pulled Joey forward by his fist and pushed him into a row of desks.

Joey felt the sharp side of a desk hit his abdomen as he tumbled to the floor. The students in the classroom all looked at him and then the twins, a couple of them edged away in fear, some took out their phones hoping for more fighting to continue, others just got out of the way in case of cross fire.

Joey growled deeply and clutched where the desk made contact with his stomach, no doubt it was going to bruise. He got up, cringing slightly in pain, he was going to back down. Even if he was a dog with no teeth, that wasn't going to stop him from biting!

He ran forward, about to tackle Yami, only this time, Atem got in the way, pushed Joey from the side. Getting him off guard, Joey once again fell into desks, only this time his back made contact with the sharp side.

"More like a dog with no teeth and a bad leg." Atem commented a smirk on his face.

Joey raced forward again, Yami must of grew bored with Joey because instead of pushing him, he just managed to punch him, right in the face. Joey fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"That is enough!" Came the teacher's voice from the doorway.

"I leave for a few minutes and this happens!? You two!" He pointed at the twins.

"To the office! and you!" He turned to Joey this time, who was wiping blood on his shirt from his broken nose.

"Get the nurses station, then go to the office." He ordered. The three did so, Joey made sure that the twins left the room before he did.

Out of the class room, he decided to just clean himself off in the bathroom, no need to bother the nurse with just a broken nose.

He walked into the male's room and walked straight to a sink, he turned on the sink and cupped his hands under the cold water. Once enough water was collected, he started to wash his face.

The door opened to the bathroom, he ignored it.

"Impressive fighting, Wheeler."

Joey groaned, couldn't he just catch a damn break?

"Go away, Kaiba." He ordered, cupping his hands under the water cold water again, watching it pool in his hand.

"No, I mean it, not many fight the twins, in fact, nobody would dare. So, you are either brave, or a moron...I'm going with a moron." Kaiba said leaning against a wall, so Joey could see him in the mirror. Joey only snorted and splashed his face with the water, the dried blood turning pink under the water.

"Tell me, did you mean what you said? about not wanting to use Yugi for sex?" Kaiba asked his voice serious now. Joey turned off the sink and turned to Kaiba, his eyes narrowed.

"What's it too you? Rich boy." Joey said snatching several paper towels out of the holder.

"I just want to know."

"Ok...Yes, it was true, I would never use Yugi for sex, I may have been raised by an ass, but I know how to treat women. Also, Yugi is someone special, I would never hurt her." Joey said, rubbing the paper towels on his wet neck, getting the excess water off.

"I see...then...I guess I'll help you then." Kaiba said getting off the bathroom wall, Joey turned to him, skeptical.

"Help me? when did I say I needed help? plus, why would I need your help to began with?" Joey asked, his eyes narrowed, this rich boy has been Joey's enemy sense they were in pre-K and now he wants to help?

"Because, I dated Yugi, not only was I the longest boyfriend she ever had, but I'm the only one that the twins even somewhat liked, so if you want to continue to date her, I suggest you shut up and listen..."

_**Kitty: *Back turned from Evilkat, arm's crossed, clearly not happy.***_

**Evilkat: Stop pouting, god, anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! so much better than the last one I put up...**

**_Kitty: I am not, Bitchy._**

**Evilkat: Whatever, please review**


End file.
